


Water Spirit

by LauDH8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Day 1: foreplay, HP Kintober 2020, Harry is a small bean, Lingerie, M/M, POV Harry, POV Second Person, but the language is explicit, is foreplay, there's no sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauDH8/pseuds/LauDH8
Summary: Harry wants to surprise Draco for their anniversary and show more of himself."You look like a lake spirit, bath by the moon, covered in green.” He kisses your shoulder and one hand slides over your back, your side, your hip.A ficlet for the first day of HP Kinktober 2020: foreplay.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 52
Collections: HP Kinktober 2020





	Water Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> I present you my ficlet for day one. I am aware that I'm six days late *looks away*. Still, my idea is to try and write for all the thirty-one days. So, I thought better now than never (edit: as you might see, I only have this one and not 31 fics, and is due to my Uni and other reasons. I'd like to try some other prompts but it may be in January. We'll see 🤭.)
> 
> I am really bad at tagging and rating. So, if you think something is missing in the tags, don't refrain and tell me, I'll add them accordingly. Also, I gave this E because there's explicit language, but perhaps it can be M (I really don't know.)
> 
> English is not my mother tongue and the ficlet is unbeta-ed, so if you see any mistakes, misspellings, etc., I'll be very grateful if you let me know in the comments. 
> 
> Now, thank you so much, Triggerlil. I saw your list on Tumblr and I thought it was super fun and a great way to challenge myself to write but not overwhelm me. I hope you like it. By the way, the banners are so cute and pretty, they gave me the last push I needed to write this.

You remember the way Draco swallowed when you told him you were curious about lingerie as you stand in front of the mirror. You like what you see and how you feel. You’re still slim, though muscular, and didn’t grow much after the war. That used to bother you, even more, when Draco —he was still Malfoy— smirked down at you across the mattress in the dueling class; but you smirked back and made him curse, sweat, and change the mock for a frown with your speed. 

Now, you adore that Draco covers you whole while you’re having sex and you can’t see anything else but him. You love when you or Draco get home and you can cling to him, surrounding his hips with your legs and kiss him. Now, your height and figure matter even less; you feel confident as you trace the black silk suspender around your right thigh, like the one on your other leg. You turn and see your reflection smile lightly in the low light. Your buttocks are surrounded by two stripes. There’s no cloth covering or going between them. You shiver as you imagine Draco touching you gently and maybe slapping you.

You hear the Floo fire in the living room. Exhilaration and nerves make your breath hitch. Draco’s never seen you like this. No one has. You’ve always loved delicate and shiny things and your clothes were always the opposite. You’ve been changing that, but this is the first time you’ll show Draco exactly what you like. You want to show yourself at him and see him swallow with desire and hunger in his eyes.

“Harry?” Draco sounds tired. You put on the dark green chiffon negligée. It falls to the middle of your thighs. It’s the same color as your stockings and a see-through. Your body, the black silk knickers, and the suspenders are seen under it. You have no shoes, so the floor is cold when you step out of the room.  
Draco has his back turn to you. He’s hanging his burgundy cloak on the dragon hanger by the door. “Welcome home, darling.” You say with a slight tremble. “Did you and Ron close the case?”

“Yes, we finished sooner than I thought, but I’m knackered.” He turns, “Where’s my kiss…”

You keep your eyes on him as you walk. His mouth and eyes are wide open, he’s barely breathing. You stand in front of him, you have to look up. You know he can see you despite the beams from the full moon and the streetlights being the only lights inside your flat. You smile, stand on tiptoe —you barely reach his jaw—, and kiss him. His stubble scrapes your lips, you smell his cologne, his sweat, his skin, and lift your arms around his neck. “What is it, Malfoy? Did you see something scary?”

You feel his hands on your waist. They flutter over your torso, feeling the chiffon and your heat. “No snarky comments, darling?”

He pushes you away but doesn’t let go of your waist. “Salazar, you’re beautiful.” He whispers and stares. He swallows, and your smile grows.

“If you’re tired,” you say, pretending nonchalance, “I can change.” You’re enjoying the teasing now that you’ve rendered him almost speechless. You step out of his arms and turn. “Let’s go to sleep”. 

Draco gasps and captures you. “Where are you going, Potter?” He turns you and lifts you up. 

You laugh while your legs hold on over his hips. “Welcome back.”

“That gorgeous arse is going to kill me, Harry.” Your laugh is cut short when he licks your neck and bites. His hands hold you by your buttocks. “You look like a lake spirit, bathed by the moon, covered in green.” He kisses your shoulder and one hand slides over your back, your side, your hip. “Your green eyes lurking, your skin calling, your lips”, he licks your upper lip, “hunting.” 

You moan and grab his long platinum hair. “Take off your clothes. Let you be hunted. Draco, kiss me all over and fuck me.”

He starts to walk to your bedroom, but you groan “No, here. I want you on the rug, under the moon.”

Draco complies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :3
> 
> You can find me on my Tumblr @[laudh8](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/laudh8).


End file.
